


Birthday Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a century later, Angel goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For digitaldesigner.

For Cordelia's birthday, 153 years later, Angel takes her shopping.

Angel isn't stupid. He knows that she's gone. But he also knows that the dead are very much present, even if they no longer walk. He carries too many ghosts with him to ever forget that.

He's not perfect. He doesn't make it every year, between the plagues and apocalypses. But shops change over the decades, and he knows Cordelia would have enjoyed them all. None of this shopping remotely for her. He goes in person.

This year he'll have to get another closet for her, but he doesn't mind.


End file.
